Forever
by SKLBug210
Summary: Things never go Scorpius Malfoy's way...


A.N. Again I own nothing you recognize. This is my revised version and I hope it's improved. So read it and enjoy again. Again, I do have a plot line if I get enough requests I'll continue.

_The Hogwarts trained pulled into the station, returning the teenagers to their parents once again. 18 year old Scorpius Malfoy lifted his red rimmed eyes and slowly pushed himself up off the floor. His limbs were heavy and creaked as if he were 80 years older. His mouth was dry, and he wondered how his heart was still beating inside his chest._

Things never went Scorpius Malfoy's way. He remembered being a nervous 11 year old making his way to a rickety old stool, where his fate would be determined for him by a hat that was barely in one piece. It took him by surprise when the hat shouted out "Hufflepuff," instead of the anticipated Slytherin. Especially since the hat had just barely brushed the boy's white, blond hair. Grandfather Malfoy wouldn't speak to him for months following that even though he tried to apologize and explain it wasn't his fault. Scorpius had written letter after letter for _months, _explaining that he hadn't even had a chance to reason with the hat, it had decided so quickly. It hadn't helped that his fellow Hufflepuffs gave him a wide berth, not wanting to be friends with him, apart from one muggleborn boy, Jason Lowe, who for some reason ignored whatever stories the other students told him about the nefarious Malfoy family.

Second year the boy had failed getting on the Quidditch team. Scorpius had been so hopeful and nervous when he had shown up to try out for the position of seeker. The captain had been professional about it and the girl who had gotten the position was better than Scorpius. Of course she was a fourth year. However, after the tryouts when Scorpius was walking away, disappointed, but mentally preparing himself for next year a couple of the team members had cornered him.

"Nice try Malfoy, but don't think of trying out again" as the 6th year jerked the 12 year old around.

"What?" Scorpius said eyes wide.

"You heard him. Don't try out again. Even if you're the best quidditch player in the world, you'll never be on the team." Said the 5th year boy.

"Yea, we don't need you giving our secrets to the slimly Slytherins." The first boy said pushing Scorpius onto the ground. Hard. He then kicked him in the stomach as he passed, and the fifth year spit on him. A sick feeling snuck its way into the boy's stomach as he tried to get his breath back.

Then third year he had fallen for _her._ Katrina Everson. Beautiful blond curls and bright blue eyes. She was a Ravenclaw, his year and in some of his classes. He had been thrilled when she agreed to go to Hogsmede with him; she said she would meet him at the Three Broomsticks. Scorpius was shaking with relief as he had walked away, smiling. He had stuttered the invitation out and was sure she would refuse. When he had woken up the morning of the Hogsmede trip, he had gotten ready very carefully. It had taken him ages to decide what to wear the night before. He had wanted to look good for Katrina though. Scorpius went straight to the Three Broomsticks, stomach twisted in anticipation. He had waited. And waited. He had been there for two hours as other students came and went, some of them shooting him looks of amusement, before he gave up. On his way back to Hogwarts, Scorpius heard her voice and stopped, hidden by the Weasley/Potter family had seen her giggling with her friends and overheard her conversationabout how that Malfoy boy had actually thought she would go out with him. He had barely made it back to his room before he burst into tears.

Fourth year Scorpius had been hesitant when dark haired Meg Carson had asked him out. She was a fifth year Slytherin and Scorpius would have never expected her to ask out a Hufflepuff of all people. Slowly he relaxed when she actually showed up to their dates. On their third date he had walked her back to her dorm and then hesitating kissed her quickly on the lips. An undecipherable look came over her face before she smiled and bid him goodnight. He nearly skipped back to his dorm a smile on his face. His first kiss. Three weeks in, he had walked in on her with Robert Woods in a position that there was no mistaking. He lost his temper and started yelling which was when she had shouted she had only asked him out on a dare and no one would ever be interested in a loser like him, before pushing him out of the unused classroom and locking the door, taking up where she had left off with Robert. Scorpius' heart slowed in his chest and he stumbled his way to his bed, put up silencing charms and let the sick feeling once again take him over, tears pricking at his eyes. Meg had confirmed all Scorpius' worst thoughts about him. He was a loser, he was unlovable and he was doomed to be alone.

All the next year the boy had holed up in the library concentrating on his schoolwork, as a result he had excelled in his O.W.L.S. Sixth year rolled around and when Scorpius made his way to the library once more he was surprised by Rose Weasley plopping herself down on a chair next to his at the library and asking if she could study with him. Taken aback the boy agreed before remembering that he had sworn off girls. Weeks went by and Scorpius found himself relaxing with Rose getting into conversations and laughing with her. Part of him however was waiting for something to go wrong. Waiting to see what cruel joke would be played on him. He never would have expecting Rose Weasley to be that cruel, but he hadn't expected it from Katrina or Meg either. One night they lost track of the time and Scorpius found himself walking Rose back to her dorm. He went to leave and found Rose in his arms, lips on his. Eventually she released him, smiled and went in. The Hufflepuff blinked, and stumbled into his dorm, feeling ill. He found himself stiffening when Rose had approached him the next day. After a few weeks, Scorpius slowly began to let his walls down around Rose. Part of him was relieved when she had suggested they keep their relationship secret, much less chance to be humiliated in public. To his surprise their relationship continued, months turned into years, without either of their families being the wiser, because they wouldn't approve.

Scorpius accepted this, because things never went his way and if this was the downside to his relationship with Rose he would take it. Scorpius' 18th birthday rolled around a few months into 7th year and Rose surprised him with taking their relationship a step further. Best birthday ever! Rose telling him she loved him was even more than he could have hoped for. Especially considering Scorpius realized he loved her after they had gone home after 6th year for the summer. Every dream was of her. Her smiles, her kisses, the feel of her hand in his, the spark in her eyes whenever she got mad at him. The first time that had happened Scorpius hadn't slept. He had lain awake all night, convincing himself that Rose would never speak to him again. She had surprised him the next day when she came up to apologize. A few months after Rose had confessed her love for him they made love for the first time. Scorpius had trembled as he removed Rose's clothes, breathing heavily and quickly. Rose had touched his face and when he had looked at her she had smiled at him. He had seen the trust in her eyes.

Now Scorpius was sitting on the train heading home after finishing up his last year. He was waiting for Rose to escape her family and come join him. He would miss Hogwarts, but now that he had graduated he could get his part of the inheritance. That meant he could bring his relationship with Rose into the open and his family couldn't do anything about it. He would be able to be independent of them as Rose would be independent of her family with her job at the Prophet. They would be together forever. He smiled at the thought. His head shot up as Rose opened the door and stood there looking at him. She shut the door and shot into his arms, lips on his so fast he barely had time to register a strange look on her face. It quickly slid out of his mind as she began removing his clothing. A while later Scorpius woke up to find Rose with all her clothes on, standing over him crying softly. He went to get up to comfort her but she put out her hand to stop him. She shook her head; crying a little harder now then spoke the words that changed his life forever.

"We can't do this anymore."

The red head turned and walked out leaving the boy there shocked. It wasn't until minutes later that the tears came. Scorpius reached into his pants pocket and took out the box that had been in there before throwing it against the wall; it bounced, broke open and the ring that had been in there came out and rolled under the seat to gather dust. Forever had been denied Scorpius Malfoy.

A.N. So I hope you enjoyed, either way let me know, and do be specific if you don't like it. Characterization, plot line etc. Also, there's a poll on my profile, feel free to satisfy my curiosity and vote.

A.T. So when reading Harry Potter, I got to the 6th book and when Harry and Ginny got together, I got really excited, because all along (even before they got together) I just knew the scene where Molly finds out they're a couple was going to be really good, really funny, because we all know how much Molly adores Harry. I was extremely disappointed that we never saw her reaction. How do you think Molly reacted to the Ginny/ Harry relationship?


End file.
